


Glimpse of hope

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, hurt reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: You are trying to help hurt people of Laketown after Smaug's attack and your effort doesn't go unnoticed by Bard who harbored warm feelings for you for quite some time.





	Glimpse of hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). I don't even have ALL my works anymore so this pseud is a storage account for the fics I still have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

Everyone was tired and hurt and hungry and cold. After Smaug attacked everyone lost their home and some lost families, loved ones, friends. Everyone called Bard either the King or Savior for killing the beast, the dragon which robbed everyone of something precious. And how everyone loved Bard they equally hated and blamed the dwarves. People talked that they knew what will happen, that they were fools to believe Thorin’s words. Everyone, from a small child to elders who have seen many winters hated the dwarves. And you can’t really blame them. It was hard for you all before dwarves showed up and after people believed in them the dragon attacked and took everything with fire.  
“We need to build shelters and tend to the injured!” You hear Bard command but he doesn’t need to tell you what to do. You were somehow a healer in your previous life. Well, in a life before Smaug attacked and now you try to help as much people as you can.   
After checking on one child’s bloody leg you let him go saying that’s nothing serious and before another hurt person manages to take their place in front of you on the ground you lift your shirt and glance at the wound on your side. You don’t know when it happened, you didn’t feel it until you started smelling blood on your clothes. It looked like someone took a bite of you but you bandaged it with a sleeve of your shirt and continued to help people. Not because you wanted to look like a selfless hero. That thought never crossed your mind, but because supplies where low and other people needed them more than you. Especially when you sit and treat people when others are gathering things that were washed up on the shore, others started fires to warm up and dry clothes, some of those people went to gather material for shelters. Most hurt women were looking after children not letting them to wander around or get into someone’s way. Everyone was tired, busy, but with a goal. A goal and task that Bard created for them. Without him, you know, they would all probably try to reach the dwarves and get their revenge. And the outcome of that would be many lost lives along the way from wounds, exhaustion and lack of food or water.  
________________________________________  
Bard noticed you amidst all his duties that he now had to take. He had to coordinate people, to make sure that they all have something to do because tragedy occupying one’s mind is only leading to despair. These people were still alive and that’s what’s important, isn’t it? When he walked among scattered people, his people now, he noticed you, sitting by the shore and tending to the injured. He noticed your warm smile and tender touch. He noticed that you’re doing your best and decided to stand in the line. But when he did that everyone let him go first once the person to whom you are tending right now is good to go.   
When finally he saw old man standing up and with a smile thank you, he suddenly began to feel nervous. He was no leader. At least he doesn’t think of himself that way but everyone relies on him now. Yet that didn’t change the person he was and still is.  
“Go.” Woman behind Bard gently pushes him towards you and he steps almost awkwardly, then sits down in front of you.  
“Where you are hurt?” You ask not noticing who it is with you right now, but when you raise your eyes after washing your hands in the water bucket you lose words for a moment. “Bard.” You finally smile, but then knit your brows instantly. “Are you hurt anywhere?” You ask and he shows you his swollen palm. It doesn’t really bother him but he knows that people are watching him so coming and seeing only person who can tend to wounds without being hurt seemed wrong to him.  
“It doesn’t really hurt. I just don’t want it to get infected. I need those hands to help people.” He says sincerely and you smile while looking at his palm.  
“I see some splinters. Once I’ll take them out you can stop worrying about it.” You turn to get pincers but he catches your hand stopping you, making you raise your eyes to him.  
“You’re hurt.” He notices your bloody side and you instantly cover it with your palm. Then smile to him with your brightest smile.   
“It’s okay. It doesn’t really hurt.” You repeat his words and Bard looks at you surprised for a moment, then gives you a glimpse of his smile but gets serious again.  
“You have to look after yourself, Y/N.” He says sternly.  
“I’m good-.”  
“That’s not what I mean.” He cuts you off. Now you see why people see him as a leader. He can be strict but in no way he feels like a ruler. He’s just worried. “I can’t let our single healer to get sick.” His look becomes softer and he lets go of your hand. “Let me help you. I know this and that about wounds.”  
“Bard, it’s okay.” You try to say but he gently raises your shirt and you frown from pain.  
“Get me some clean bandages.” He turns to the people behind him and they all immediately scatter around looking for what Bard wants.  
“It’s really no need.” You try to convince him but Bard looks at your wound after he peals your improvised sleeve-bandage and frowns.  
“It’s not something dangerous but you need to treat it well and take a rest.” He says seriously making you chuckle despite the pain it brings you.  
“You sound all high and mighty.” You say and he looks into your eyes confused then smiles, lets out a chuckle and nods.  
“I probably am. But I just can’t such a good person like you fall ill because of this.” He lowers your shirt because no one returned with bandages yet and he takes your hand into his palms. They are warm and rough.  
“I just do what I do best.” You admit feeling shy all of the sudden and Bard smiles to you.  
“I know. But you are so brave and strong. You are hurt yet you still help people with a smile on your face. I admire that. And now I admire you.” He says and you feel heat gathering in your face.  
“Isn’t that a little bit too much?” You let out an awkward laugh trying to make sure he’s not serious, but Bard just simply and warmly smiles to you.  
“Not at all. I wish things were different so I could ask you for a walk.”  
It shocks you, but you feel good. Bard is a man that you can’t stop admiring. Especially now. And even before all this you sensed nobility in him and saw how good his heart is to make you feel warm towards him.  
“Things won’t always be this way.” You say carefully and he nods with a smile.  
“After everything is back to normal. Or at least as normal as it can get, let us take a walk together.” He asks and you pause then nod.  
“I would happy.” You admit and Bard smiles. At the same time one young boy returns with a little wooden chest and gives it to Bard.  
“I found it.” The boy says proudly and Bard smiles to him.  
“You did a very good job.” He says taking the chest and opening it. It has clean bandages and ointments inside. Somehow they all managed to stay dry.  
After Bard starts treating your wound he raises his eyes to you and whispers:  
“Thank you.”


End file.
